An End Has A Start
by holyfire
Summary: Running into an ex can be awkward, or it can be the start of something new. Quinntana one-shot.


Just a little one shot for you. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Wow, it is really busy here tonight" Rachel exclaimed as they walked into the club.

Quinn didn't really know why she came out tonight, she really didn't want to but Rachel had practically dragged her out saying that Quinn had been very down lately and needed to start cheering up. However, there was a real reason that Quinn was down and it wouldn't take just one night out to get over it.

You see, about one month ago Quinn broke up with her girlfriend Santana. It completely broke her heart when they broke up because she was so in love with the Latina. Quinn was getting to the point in her life where she wanted a real commitment from Santana and she knew that Santana wasn't ready for that and if she was honest she was constantly having to deal with girls always flirting with Santana, and Quinn just couldn't stand that and it all got the best of her.

She really missed Santana, she hadn't seen her since they broke up because she just didn't think she would be able to handle seeing her and that's why she was still upset and is also why Rachel dragged her out this evening. She wanted Quinn to cheer up and this seemed like a good first step.

"Yeah it is" Quinn agreed as her eyes scanned the dark room.

"Kurt said that he and Blaine are over by the bar waiting for us" Rachel informed her and led them to where Kurt and Blaine were standing.

"Hey guys" Blaine cheerfully greeted them as they came up to he and Kurt.

"Hey" Quinn replied back with a small smile, trying to show that she was happy to be here even though she really wasn't.

"Quinn, I didn't think you were coming out this evening. This is a nice surprise" Kurt smiled at her.

"Yeah, Rachel dragged out with her, said that I needed to get out of the apartment"

"I just want to see you smile again Quinn, plus there may also be someone here I want you to meet"

"Rachel!" Quinn scolded, "there is no way that I am ready for that" it was way too soon for Quinn to even be thinking about seeing someone else right now, especially since her break up with Santana was still fresh in her mind.

"Relax Quinn, I'm not saying that you need to marry them, all I'm saying is that you should get back out there. Plus, I'm sure Santana already has…" Rachel knew that it was a low blow to mention the Santana comment but she hoped it was what Quinn needed to hear to get her to move on.

Quinn knew that Rachel was probably right and that Santana had probably slept with someone else or a few people by now and that thought killed her. Santana was faithful to her throughout their entire relationship but before they got together Santana was a bit of a player and had a habit of sleeping with girls and never calling them again.

Quinn sighed, "Alright fine" she gave in, "Who is it?" she asked.

"She's called Emily, she went to NYADA with Kurt and I" Rachel informed her.

"Rachel, I don't even know if I like girls apart from Santana" Quinn told her. Santana was the only girl who Quinn had ever been with, but now that Rachel had mentioned it was a girl Quinn couldn't help but be intrigued to whether she liked other girls.

"I promise you Quinn, you will love her. She's kind, funny, smart and extremely gorgeous. Just give her a chance"

"Okay" Quinn gave in, because she knew that she didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway. Rachel had already invited this girl out tonight anyway so she was going to meet her whether she wanted to or not.

"Yay" Rachel squealed and then waved her hand over to a brunette who had just walked in. Once the girl had walked up to them Rachel wasted no time in introducing the two girls to each other.

"Emily, this is Quinn the girl I was telling you about, Quinn this is Emily"

Emily smiled at Quinn, "It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel had told me so much about you so it's great to put a face to the name"

"It's nice to meet you too" Quinn smiled back at the girl, Rachel wasn't lying when she said this girl was beautiful.

"So, Quinn can I get you a drink?" Emily asked.

"That would be great, thank you"

The two girls turned towards the bar waiting for the bartender to serve them. They both engaged in typical getting to know you conversation, but that was interrupted when she heard Rachel whisper to Kurt and Blaine, "Oh my God, look who has just walked in"

Quinn knew that that comment wasn't meant for her but she couldn't resist turning her head to see who Rachel was talking about. However, once she did, that was when she saw _her_. The woman who she hadn't seen in a month, the woman who was constantly on her mind all day.

Santana.

Their eyes instantly connected like they were drawn to each other. Quinn felt her heart beat faster as they stared deeply at one another.

She felt the room close in on her when she saw Santana walk towards her, but when the girl who Santana was with dragged her to the opposite end of the bar Quinn released both a sigh of relief and one of disappointment.

Quinn turned around back to the bar once Santana was gone, she saw that Emily had got them some shots so Quinn quickly downed hers as she needed to calm her heart down right now.

"Who was that?" Emily asked, noticing Quinn's change and the very intense eye contact that she had just witnessed.

"My ex. I haven't seen her since we broke up a month ago"

"Wow, okay then. You need another one of these" Emily pushed her shot towards Quinn which Quinn happily downed.

"Thank you" Quinn smiled at Emily, grateful for her presence right now.

"It sucks running into your ex for the first time"

"You're right about that" Quinn agreed.

They remained around the bar talking to each other for a while. Quinn didn't know if this was a good thing or not because from where she was standing she could clearly see Santana talking to a girl, and seeing that was torture for Quinn.

When Emily mentioned that they should go to one of the booths Quinn happily agreed to it and so did Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. The five of them continued talking to each other as they sat down.

A few minutes after sitting down Quinn felt her phone go off so she reached into her bag to get it out so she could read the message. Her heart beat ten times faster when she saw who it was from.

_You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Quinn. _

Quinn's eyes quickly scanned in Santana's direction to see if she was looking at her, but she wasn't, she was still talking to that red headed slut.

Quinn couldn't stop herself from sending a message back.

_How would you know? You're too busy flirting with that girl to even notice me. _

She got a reply only seconds later.

_You're always the first thing I notice. _

"Quinn!" she heard her name being shouted so she looked up from her phone.

"I'm sorry, what?" she excused for not paying attention to what was being said.

"Emily just asked you a question" Rachel told her, so Quinn turned her head to the brunette girl sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Quinn asked.

"I said, do you want to go dance?" Emily asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"Quinn was hesitant to reply, which Rachel noticed straight away.

"You should go and dance with her Quinn" Rachel encouraged.

If Santana could stand there and flirt with another girl in front of her than she was allowed to go and dance with one.

"Sure, okay" she accepted, which caused both Emily and Rachel to grin.

She and Emily stood up out of the booth and walked over to the dancefloor, when they got there they both started swaying their hips to the beat and Emily placed her hands on Quinn's waist.

Quinn had to admit, Emily was a really nice girl, they got along really well and were interested in the same things and dancing with her didn't feel too bad.

However, at the back of her mind all she could think about was how she felt someone else's eyes on her.

Santana watched as Quinn was taken to the dance floor by the tall brunette who hadn't left Quinn's side all night. She scowled at the sight of the girls hands on Quinn's waist, she hated what she was seeing right now and she couldn't stand seeing Quinn with someone else.

Which was why she couldn't stop herself from walking up to the dancing pair. Once she was their she straight away leaned in to whisper into the tall brunette's ear.

She let the girl know that snixx was ready to come out if the girl didn't get away from Quinn now. Santana smirked as the girl scurried off and she was quick to take her place.

"Santana, what the hell are you doing?" Quinn was quick to say, shocked at Santana's actions.

Instead of replying straight away Santana lifted up Quinn's arms and placed them around her neck and then placed her own around Quinn's waist.

Santana leaned in to talk into Quinn's ear.

"I can't stand seeing you with someone else. You're not theirs"

Quinn closed her eyes tightly as she heard Santana's voice, she had missed that voice so much. It also didn't help that Santana's lips were brushing up against her ear.

"But I'm not yours either" Quinn replied back.

"Aren't you? Because I'm yours" Santana stated.

"Santana" Quinn breathed out. It was incredibly hard for her to hear those words right now because it made getting over Santana so much harder.

Santana leaned back so that her lips were now hovering over Quinn's.

"I've missed you Quinn. Have you missed me?"

"So much" Quinn exhaled, having Santana this close to her once again brought all of her walls down.

Hearing this caused Santana to lift her hands up from Quinn's waist to cup her cheeks. Quinn knew where this was heading and she could stop it from happening, she didn't want to stop it from happening. She tightened her arms around Santana's neck to bring her in closer as they both leaned in.

Once their lips connected Quinn couldn't stop herself from moaning. It had been a month since she had felt Santana's lips on her own and they felt just as good as she remembered. Santana's tongue outlined the bottom of Quinn's lip asking for entrance which Quinn was eager to give to her. Their tongues massaged the other's, moving in a steady beat with the other.

"Fuck, I've missed your lips" Santana mumbled against Quinn's lips.

"I've missed you" Quinn repeated once again because it was more than true.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Santana asked her and Quinn already knew her answer, she knew it from the moment she felt Santana's lips on her own again.

"Yes"

Hearing this caused Santana to grin widely, showing the dimples Quinn loved so much. She took Quinn's hand in her own and led them out of the club and into a cab.

Quinn didn't even think twice about telling Rachel where she was going, all she cared about right now was being with Santana once again.

* * *

Quinn was panting heaving as Santana rolled off her, the sex was just as mind blowing as she remembered it to be, maybe even better if that was possible. They both turned on their side to face the other, their arms instantly wrapping around the other opposite them.

So many questions were running through Quinn's mind right now, she needed to know exactly what this meant. Was it just a night between exes or was it something more?

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe?"

Quinn had missed Santana calling her that.

"What did this mean?" She questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, was this just a night between exes or was it something more?"

"You'll never be just a night to me Quinn, you'll always be more"

"So what does this mean?" Quinn asked again.

"It means that I want you back" Santana told her and Quinn had to shut her eyes upon hearing that.

"Santana" She exhaled, "We can't"

"Why not? I don't understand why you broke up with me in the first place Q"

"Because you didn't want a commitment"

"Who says I don't? Look, I know I was a bit hesitant at first but now that I know what it is like to lose you I can't do that again. I love you Quinn and if you want to get married, say the word and we'll get married in an instant. I don't ever want to lose you again Q"

"But all of those girls who were flirting with you…"

"They flirted with me Q, not the other way around. I didn't with them because I had you. You were… you are the only one for me"

Quinn felt the tears appear in her eyes, she had finally heard the words she had wanted from Santana.

"Really?" she had to ask.

"Really" Santana assured her.

Upon hearing this Quinn lunged forward, attacking Santana's lips with her own.

"I love you so much" Quinn muttered into the kiss.

Santana grinned upon hearing those words, "I love you too"

* * *

And two years later after moving in together and a proposal from Santana, they were married and were finally living their happily ever after.


End file.
